


Reunion

by Ambercreek



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon Autistic Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, These two will be the end of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: This wasn’t the way either of them imagined their brotherly reunion to go.





	

This wasn’t the way either of them imagined their brotherly reunion to go. Glass shattered around them, men lying dead. Yet here they are, sitting across from one another, smiles plastering their faces.

Chris felt his heart speed up a fraction at the sound of his brother’s laugh, something he really missed when they were younger.

Christian never wanted this moment to end, this feeling to stop. But he still has a mission to finish, he can’t let something just be stopped, this needed to be completed.

So he struggles to pull himself up, the wound in his leg stinging. It’s not the worst he has endured.

He doesn’t see the pained expression on his brother's face as he starts to walk out of the house.

“How will I find you?” There is a waver in Braxton’s voice. Chris doesn’t comment on it.

“You won’t” the edges on his mouth curl up an inch.

++

The low hum of the car is the most pleasant sound Chris hears. Not too loud, not too quiet. It’s at a good frequency that won’t issue a meltdown.

The RV pulls behind as he continues to drive. Eyes fixated on the road while the trees pass him by.

His phone rings.

No caller ID.

Christian picks up.

“Chris?” His foot slams onto the breaks, the RV rattling behind as he stops to a hult. His throat goes dry for a second.

How.

“Braxton?” Chris knows there is a stutter in his voice. No one calls him besides her.

“How did you get this number?” He has a feeling that he shouted that. He can’t tell.

Silence on the other end. Muffled sobs in the background.

“Look I’m sorry, I just, I need you here.” Another choked out sob.

“Where are you?” Chris starts driving again, slower.

A stifled laugh comes from the end.

“I thought you said you always know where I am,” A pause. “I’m at my apartment.”

Well that was a good start, he was already heading to go see him anyways. So that made things a little bit easier for him.

“I’m on my way.”

“Thank you.”

The phone hangs up.

++

His hands fidget in his pocket as he walks up the stairs to Braxton’s apartment building. Chewing nervously at the inside of his lips.

When he reaches the third floor of the complex, he walks 4 rooms down. Stopping right in front of his brothers apartment door. Hesitating to knock it.

_No, his brother wouldn’t use this as a way to catch him._

_He knew when Braxton was faking his sadness._

Chris might be bad with telling emotions, but he knows his brother.

_This was real._

He knocks on the door a few times, hearing the shuffling coming from inside the room, things being moved echoed from the inside.

The door opens up. Braxton’s face was puffy and red, cheeks stained with tear trails. Scrubbing at his face.

“I’m sorry I called you, it’s just.” He moves over and juster Chris to walk inside. Doing exactly that.

The room smelled of cheap alcohol and Christian wrinkled his nose at the stench. He thought after all this time he would have sobered up, but he looked awful.

Braxton closed the door behind him. He was also fidgeting. Wiggling his fingers as he paced around the one room apartment nervously.

“So why did you call?” Chris monotone voice breaking the silence that was surrounding the space.

He watched as his brother ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath.

“About the things I said, back at the house. I wanted to make sure that you know I wasn’t mad at you for mom leaving and to go see her with dad.” Their is a raw infliction in the way he said Dad.

“I know you don’t hate me, you're my brother.” A smile forms onto his brother mouth when he says that.

“The only reason I took Dad instead of you, because I knew you were mad at her for leaving us, not me, she made her own choices.”

Braxton sits down on the couch finally, resting his hands in his short hair, sighing in relief.

“Thank you bro, that’s what I needed to hear.” He shuts his eyes and hums at the back of his throat.

“Is that all you needed from me?” Braxton cracks open his eye and raises an eyebrow.

“Not all, it just.” He bites his lips slightly. “Was wondering, if you were find with spending the night here, you must be exhausted after everything, right?"

Chris doesn’t like that, he knows that the small bed his brother has will be scratchy and uncomfortable, the couch doesn’t seem like a better option.

‘I’d prefer to just sleep in my RV.” Braxton face drops, an inaudible 'oh' passes his lips.

“But if you want, we can do lunch tomorrow.” Hope lights up his brothers face again.

“Sounds alright with me.”

Not the best reunion, but they are both glad to have each other back in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO i am pretty sure i am the first person to write a fic for this movie. I just got home from seeing it and I just needed to write for it.
> 
> please go see the movie!!!
> 
> (chris is relatable because i am also autisitc and everything is me!!)


End file.
